Serpents and their Lionhearts
by WinterWillows
Summary: Story prompt by the lovely GeekybyNature. Set post-Hogwarts, Harry was killed and Voldemort won. The remaining members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix have formed a resistance movement. Draco's Veela gene is activated on his 21st birthday – three guesses who his mate is? Our Herms of course! Rated MA for content, language and smut (hurrah!). AU, EWE and HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Story prompt by the lovely GeekybyNature. Set post-Hogwarts, Harry was killed and Voldemort won. The remaining members of the DA and the Order of the Phoenix have formed a resistance movement. Draco's Veela gene is activated on his 21st birthday – three guesses who his mate is? Our Herms of course! Rated MA for content, language and smut (hurrah!). AU, EWE and HEA.

 **A/N:** this fantastic plunny came from GeekybyNature and I only hope that I can do it justice. There are several deviations from canon here, including Harry and Ron's deaths and Snape's survival.

 _ **Prologue**_

Harry gave a cry of rage as Ron crumpled after the _Avada Kedavra_ hit him and ran at Voldemort. Before the first word of the killing curse left his lips he was struck in the chest with a green light by his life-long nemesis. He fell to the ground only feet away from his best friend, never hearing the roar of triumph that left Voldemort's throat.

The remaining fighters of the light took advantage of the precious seconds awarded by the Death Eaters' cries of victory to put their contingency plans in motion and apparated to the following safe houses.

 _Shell Cottage_

Arthur and Molly, Bill and Fleur, George and Percy.

 _Minerva McGonagall's childhood home; outskirts of Caithness_

Filius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Horace Slughorn and Pomona Sprout.

 _Charlie Weasley's house; somewhere in the wilds of Romania_

Neville Longbottom, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood, Charlie Weasley.

 _Zabini Estate; Island of Capri_

Ginny Weasley, Draco, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.

 _Unknown location_

Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2 - Immediate Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I forget to put this in the prologue. Everything related to Harry Potter belongs to the Supreme Queen and Goddess of the Cosmos, Ms JK Rowling. The prompt came from the imaginative GeekybyNature.

 **A/N:** thank you so much for taking the time to review, despite the prologue being so short! Shout-outs to Meuba, MotekElm, pgoodrichboggs, and of course the lovely GeekybyNature.

* * *

 **Chapter One – Immediate Aftermath**

 _2_ _nd_ _May 1998, minutes after the death of Harry Potter_

 _Shell Cottage, Cornwall, England_

Arthur, Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy and George landed in the living room. Molly was hysterical at the loss of Ron and Fred and not being able to bring their bodies with them, while George was chalk white, wide-eyed and clearly in shock. Arthur started muttering 'brandy' to himself and went in search of the bottle in the kitchen cupboard. He heard the sound of a slap being administered, no doubt to his wife and returned without glasses, simply swigging from the bottle and passing it around.

No one had thought that the contingency plans would be necessary. They had been prepared with military precision but with a lack of belief that they would be used. It was likely that the constant repetition of their Plan B was what saved their lives, they had been able to apparate instantly without conscious thought; however, Arthur had had to take Molly by side-along and Percy had done the same with George.

Bill had the presence of mind to pull the charmed galleon from his pocket. He quickly spelled it with their names and the word 'safe'. He waited to see how many names came back. Several tense minutes later the galleon began to heat up and their fellow survivors' names appeared.

* * *

 _Sea View, Broad Haven Bay, outskirts of Caithness, Scotland_

Kingsley looked around at what was left of the Hogwarts staff: Flitwick, Hagrid, McGonagall, Slughorn, Snape and Sprout. The galleon in his pocket heated up and he broke the silence as he read out the names of the Weasleys.

'What of Ginevra?' McGonagall asked, her voice shaky.

'It doesn't say. It may be that she went with Charlie, don't fear the worst Minerva,' Kingsley tried to soothe her. With a curt nod she hastened to the kitchen and came back with tea towels to press against Snape's wounds. Hermione had healed the worst of it with dittany and pouring her last two bottles of blood replenishing potion down his throat, but he still needed further healing.

'Pomona, upstairs in the bathroom cabinet – bring whatever potions are there,' Minerva instructed her colleague and got to work.

* * *

 _Longhorn House, Romania_

Charlie Weasley reported the names that came up on his charmed galleon to the others sitting in his living room – Neville, Luna and her father Xenophilius. All four were bruised, battered and covered in dust from the fallen rubble of the castle walls that had been destroyed in the fighting. Luna met Charlie's eyes, 'she's safe Charlie, I know you're worried that Ginny's not with your parents but I know that she's safe,' she said softly. Charlie wanted to believe her and so he nodded. Neville reached for Luna's hand and clung on tightly. His gran hadn't made it.

* * *

 _Zabini Estate, Island of Capri_

'What the hell Malfoy? Why have you brought me here, to kill me? You could have left me at Hogwarts for that, you evil git!' Ginny Weasley screamed at him.

Blaise Zabini ran into the room, having heard the cracks of apparition. 'Ginevra, you're safe,' he almost sobbed in relief. Ginny looked askance at his bizarre statement.

'What the fuck is going on? I'm supposed to be with my parents, not here. Where is here, anyway?' Her anger was starting to ebb as confusion took over, though the adrenalin was still flowing through her veins.

'My house, Capri. This was always the Malfoys' backup plan and I made Draco promise to grab you if you weren't near anyone in your family. I needed you to be safe, Ginevra,' Blaise started to speak quickly, he wanted to head off a meltdown and calm her as much as possible. She slowly turned round to realise that Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy were standing a few feet away. Her eyes widened in fear.

'No, no, no,' Ginny shook her head, slowly backing away from them. Narcissa stepped towards her.

'We don't have time for this Miss Weasley, we can explain everything later but right now we need to get my sister Andromeda and my nephew Teddy. We need to bring them here _now_ , before the Dark Lord finds them. You've been to her house, yes? You can apparate there to fetch them, no doubt the wards won't let me in', Narcissa spoke urgently. Ginny looked wildly from one to the other, had they all gone mad? Two of her brothers and her boyfriend had just been killed. Teddy's parents had been murdered and now she was standing in Italy with two Death Eaters. She could feel her mind begin to shut down but Mrs Zabini entered the room holding one of Hermione's charmed galleons and a switch flicked in her brain.

Sofia Zabini began to read out names, concentrating on Ginny as she spoke. 'Your parents, Bill, Fleur, George, Percy and Charlie made it out. They're alive, Ginny,' she said earnestly, trying to comfort the girl. Ginny was puzzled by the use of her nickname coming from someone she'd never met. 'Please Ginny, you must get Narcissa's only remaining family. Severus Snape was able to get this coin to me months ago, we're on your side and you need to trust us.' Hermione had given Ginny a brief version of events in the Shrieking Shack a mere couple of hours ago. Very brief. All she had said was 'Snape's on our side, Voldemort tried to kill him for betraying him but I saved him.' Ginny took a leap of faith and disapparated to the Tonks household in Dartford, Kent.

Andromeda was waiting in the kitchen, a bag packed on the table and Teddy in her arms. One look at Ginny's bloodstained face and she knew. She knew the light side had fallen and her daughter with it. The tears could come later, first they needed to leave; she held Ginny's arm, made sure the baby was secure in her arms while Ginny grabbed the bag and they disappeared with a crack.

She had been scheduled to go to Romania in the event that they lost, so Andromeda was shocked to land in a large, airy room with voile curtains fluttering in a warm breeze. Looking around her she came face to face with her estranged sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny didn't even hear the other woman's gasp as she had reached her limit and the shock took over, luckily Blaise moved to her and caught her before she crumpled to the floor.

* * *

 _Unknown location_

'Where on earth…? Oh fucking hell,' murmured Hermione before she fell to her knees on the damp sand.


	3. Chapter 3 - Spies and Selkies

**A/N:** Shout-outs to repeat reviewers GeekybyNature, Meuba, MotekElm, pgoodrichboggs and . Shout outs to new reviewers Keke Koorime and Random person in wonderland.

 _Recap of Chapter One – Immediate Aftermath_

 _Andromeda was waiting in the kitchen, a bag packed on the table and Teddy in her arms. One look at Ginny's bloodstained face and she knew. She knew the light side had fallen and her daughter with it. The tears could come later, first they needed to leave; she held Ginny's arm, made sure the baby was secure in her arms while Ginny grabbed the bag and they disappeared with a crack._

 _She had been scheduled to go to Romania in the event that they lost, so Andromeda was shocked to land in a large, airy room with voile curtains fluttering in a warm breeze. Looking around her she came face to face with her estranged sister, Narcissa Malfoy. Ginny didn't even hear the other woman's gasp as she had reached her limit and the shock took over, luckily Blaise moved to her and caught her before she crumpled to the floor._

Unknown location

' _Where on earth…? Oh fucking hell,' murmured Hermione before she fell to her knees on the damp sand._

* * *

 **Chapter Two – Spies and Selkies**

 _2_ _nd_ _May 1998, half an hour after the death of Harry Potter_

 _Shell Cottage, Cornwall, England_

'Dad, I can't delay any longer without it looking suspicious, I need to go back,' Percy said, trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

'Are you sure you want to go through with this son?' Arthur asked with a heavy heart. 'Your mother and George won't wake for several hours yet, I gave them some _Dreamless Sleep_. Won't you wait to say goodbye to them?'

'This is what I agreed with Snape a couple of months ago, Theo Nott too. In the event of us losing we both agreed to go back to… _Him…_ it's crucial to have someone on the inside and Snape didn't expect to survive the battle so he made this plan with us. I have to follow through, Dad, and I have to go _now_. I don't know when I'll be able to contact you but I have one of the DA coins and I'll try to check in once a week but please don't worry if you don't hear from me. I don't know how much I'll be watched, especially in the beginning. Don't contact me by owl, it's too risky, and remember – the floo network is being watched, it's not safe. I love you and I'm sorry for what I've put you through,' the last sentence was so quiet that Arthur almost didn't catch it. Percy turned and left the house quickly, jogging to the boundary of the property and stepping beyond it before apparating.

Fleur took Arthur's hand and Bill squeezed his shoulder in an attempt at comfort while Molly and George slept upstairs, unaware of Percy's departure to begin the life of a spy for the Order.

* * *

 _Sea View, Broad Haven Bay, outskirts of Caithness, Scotland_

'Severus is stable and sleeping for the moment,' reported Minerva as she returned from one of the bedrooms. 'If Hermione hadn't acted as quickly as she did we would have lost him,' she sounded weary and Hagrid patted her on the arm, oblivious to her wince of pain – the gentle half-giant didn't know his own strength.

'Still no news of Hermione, Kingsley?' Flitwick asked with worry.

'No,' Kingsley replied heavily. She should have gone to Andromeda to collect her and Teddy then taken them to Charlie's, but they haven't arrived yet.'

Minerva moved to the drinks cabinet and began pouring drams of firewhisky for herself, Kingsley, Filius, Horace and Pomona. She poured a pint of the spirit for Hagrid, who took it gratefully. Just then Kingsley started and reached into his pocket for the charmed galleon which had suddenly heated up. He read the message, frowning. 'Andromeda, Teddy and Ginny are with the Zabinis. So where's Hermione gone?'

* * *

 _Longhorn House, Romania_

Charlie pulled the hot galleon from his pocket and breathed a sigh of relief, 'Ginny's safe! She, Teddy and Andromeda are in Italy with the Zabinis and the Malfoys, what the hell? Why are they with Death Eaters, that's the opposite of safe?!' He started to panic, there was no way to contact his sister safely other than using the galleon, but of course he had no proof of who was communicating with him at the other end.

'How lovely, I hope she and Blaise watch out for the callipootles, they thrive in Mediterranean countries,' Luna said absently. Charlie looked at her with something close to despair before turning back to the coin and messaging Kingsley. A second later he spoke again, 'but what about Hermione? She was supposed to be the one getting Andromeda and the baby, they were meant to come here. I wish I knew what the fuck is going on!' He yelled, losing the battle to stay calm.

'I saw Hermione apparate,' Neville spoke for the first time. 'She definitely got away from Hogwarts,' he asserted. It was small comfort, but it was better than nothing.

* * *

 _Zabini Estate, Island of Capri_

'Put her down on the bed Blaise and go back to Draco,' Sofia Zabini instructed. 'No, don't argue with me, right now she needs to feel safe and for understandable reasons she doesn't feel that way with us or our guests. I'll stay with her until she comes round and I'll make sure she eats something,' she shooed her son away.

Blaise made his way back to the sitting room, consoling himself with the fact that Ginevra was here with him, even if she was wary – okay scared – of him, at least he knew she was alive, which is more than he could say yesterday. The last nine months had been hard on him, constantly worrying about her. Draco kept a discreet an eye on her and reported back to Blaise weekly, sending coded messages by owl; it had helped, however his relationship with his mother had suffered considerably through her refusal to let him return to Hogwarts himself.

Blaise hurried to the bathroom and closed the door just as a tear escaped. He slid down the wall and took a moment to thank the gods that the girl he had secretly loved for years was finally free from danger. It didn't matter if she decided to hate him for kidnapping her, he had already waited four years for her, and he would wait as long as it took to win her over.

* * *

 _Unknown location_

Hermione had finished retching a while ago and had been concentrating on her breathing, unable to think clearly until now. As the sun rose a little higher in the sky she thought she recognised her surroundings, she just couldn't believe them. One thing was for certain, she wasn't in Andromeda's kitchen, which was where she was supposed to have ended up. She knew she was unable to apparate again, she was weak, shaky, and the fast-fading rational part of her brain told her she was close to shutting down as a self-defence mechanism.

Glancing down Hermione saw a patch of vomit on her jeans, but what disgusted her more was the blood. She didn't know who it belonged to, friend, foe or even herself, but she had to get out of these clothes. She stripped off completely, pointed her wand at the soiled clothing and whispered ' _Incendio'_ to set it alight.

Dropping her wand beside her small beaded bag on the sand she walked out to meet the tide. Hermione felt a rising panic, she was desperate to be clean and barely flinched as she entered the ice cold water. She stumbled and fell, but instead of getting up she rolled around in the shallow waves until she was numb, her hair thoroughly soaked and her teeth chattering. The small voice of sanity told her to get out of the water and look for help; she needed warmth, water to drink and somewhere to sleep and she wouldn't find any of these on the beach.

If her eyes were telling her the truth, she recognised the scenery as the Isle of Rum, matching a painting in her parents' home. Something tugged at Hermione's memory, she didn't understand how she could have landed here but she searched her exhausted brain for what she knew of the island. The population was tiny, less than 30, and there was a history of selkie folklore here. Creatures that swam as seals but were able to shed their sealskin and take the form of beautiful women to come ashore. The rest didn't matter right now, she would work with what she had. She needed sanctuary and this might be a way to get it without too many questions.

Ignoring the small voice that kept telling her she had lost it and fallen into insanity with grief, she transfigured her bag into a string of pearls that she fastened around her throat. Her wand she turned into a silver ring, completing her transformation to a creature of the sea. Putting one bare foot in front of the other she began to walk, heading inland in search of help. Each step dulled her thoughts until her head was empty, her entire being focusing on breathing and walking, anything more was simply beyond her now. Hermione Granger, the bushy-haired know-it-all that had kissed Ron Weasley a mere few hours ago was gone. In her place walked a silent selkie girl.

 **A/N:** I know you're all patiently waiting for the Dramione action to begin and it will, just hang in there a bit longer my lovelies!


End file.
